


解構

by daizhan, Zee



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我不想被列入你的戰績，」他說，話吐出來像一顆顆包著含糊嘟噥的酒泡。拿破崙仰臉看他，他的嘴唇溼潤，伊利亞期待起下一個幻惑的微笑，想他慫恿自己；不過拿破崙只是抬了抬眉毛。</p><p>「拜託，沒有誰是誰的戰績。」他說。「我只是想幫你一把，幫你放鬆一點。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	解構

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585272) by [Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee). 



> 這不是我寫的：獲准翻譯自 Zee 刊登於 AO3 的 Undone 。原小說見此： http://archiveofourown.org/works/4585272

　　伊利亞無法確定他們是怎麼走到這一步的。好像幾分鐘前他跟拿破崙才在飯店房間裡喝酒，倆人都陶醉在達成艱鉅任務的亢奮中樂不可支。他們就站在主臥門口，拿破崙爽朗的笑軟化了他的稜角，緩解他手指的震顫。

　　然後現在拿破崙在吸他的老二，而伊利亞搞不清楚這跟之前那個情景的關聯。他躺在床沿，腳還踏著地板，拿破崙跪在他面前。拿破崙舌頭的每個動靜都好甜，太甜了，逼他繳械，伊利亞得很拼命才能保持神智。他的手指蜷在拿破崙頭髮裡，想把他的頭推到一邊去。

　　「我不想被列入你的戰績，」他說，話吐出來像一顆顆包著含糊嘟噥的酒泡。拿破崙仰臉看他，他的嘴唇溼潤，伊利亞期待起下一個幻惑的微笑，想他慫恿自己；不過拿破崙只是抬了抬眉毛。

　　「拜託，沒有誰是誰的戰績。」他說。「我只是想幫你一把，幫你放鬆一點。」

　　伊利亞放鬆手，在拿破崙回去繼續辦事時低吟出聲。他由下往上划盡伊利亞筆挺的陰莖，伊利亞死絞住他的頭髮，把蘇洛的髮絲拳在掌心，簡直把持不住。他當真覺得自己是他又一筆不一定彪炳的戰果：覺得這在瓦解他，把他變成另一個人。這不是他熟悉的感受，也不確定自己喜不喜歡。老實地躺在這裡讓拿破崙改造他實在太難，不管這有多舒服——也許就是因為這有多舒服。

　　拿破崙的口活變得更用心了，用嘴唇環住伊利亞的龜頭，讓伊利亞潛盡他的嘴，直抵喉間。伊利亞打了個哆嗦，每個觸感都更進一步擊潰他。拿破崙口腔的溫暖潮濕跟他經驗過得一切都不同，他無所適從。這讓他滿臉通紅地喘息，乾瞪著天花板就好像那裡有什麼答案。一部分的他因為拿破崙就是打算看他這樣，這樣徹底屈居弱勢、恍惚飄飄然而憤怒；另一部份隱密的他卻說不定很感激他這麼做。

　　門響時伊利亞緊張起來。「牛仔，牛仔，等一下，」他細聲道，拿破崙吐出他的陰莖，還發出了個「啵」聲。他跪在原地沒動，只是扭身去看誰來了。

　　是蓋比。他在門口站了一下，一手插腰，揚起那蠢墨鏡上的眉毛。伊利亞張嘴想說些什麼，解釋這狀況的隨便什麼，但任何字眼都在他喉嚨裡就夭折了。

　　「你知道現在該來點什麼。」蓋比在伊利亞能說出話來前就開口。他箭步穿越房間到唱盤前，巧手擺妥唱針，然後在第一個音符奏起前就擺臀起舞。

　　「這正是我要的。」拿破崙說，他輕柔的呢喃覆在伊利亞臀上。伊利亞懷疑他是不是在作夢。這個次元怎麼可能讓這種事發生？蓋比怎麼可能在拿破崙套弄他的陰莖、舔他龜頭的時候跳舞？

　　「放鬆點。」蓋比邊走近邊說。他搖擺著屁股。伊利亞回想起他頭一回為他跳舞時自己有多緊張，又多困惑。如今他俯視他，隔著墨鏡讀不出表情，而伊利亞情不自禁地——握住他的手，蹭蹭他的指關節；也就在這時，拿破崙誘使他不由自主地漏出呻吟。

　　「你看你。」蓋比柔聲說，伊利亞瑟縮了下，但他話中沒有一絲取笑，或評判。「你這麼想要他。」

　　伊利亞想抗議，說 _她_ 才是他想要的那個，真的——起碼不全是假的。他們兩個他都想要，但直到今晚之前都沒正視過這事，可能一百萬年內也都不打算釐清。

　　蓋比臉上閃過了短促的微笑，接著他賞了他一巴掌。伊利亞察覺這一蹌直直甩到他陰莖上。他抽搐了下，但拿破崙好好地接住了他，調整回適切的位置。

　　搶在伊利亞能回神道歉之前，拿破崙笑得格格，仰起眼打量他：「所以你喜歡這樣。真意外。」

　　蓋比這次賞了他另一邊臉頰巴掌，不輕，而且真的，老天有眼，伊利亞喜歡這個。拿破崙又回去弄他的嘴上功夫，伊利亞轉頭把臉頰貼進床單裡，發出一聲可憐的零落喟歎。極限已經在他咫尺之外了，而拿破崙的唇舌又再再把他推上臨界。

　　伊利亞在等下一個耳光，但蓋比舞越跳越遠，他手舉得比頭高，頸子隨著落在背上的頭髮搖曳生姿。這景色逗笑他了。他不知道為什麼，但想蓋比樂見他們兩個都歡喜至今的一切。

　　拿破崙用舌頭和喉嚨弄了個不可思議的什麼，伊利亞覺得整個身體瞬間繃緊，像手槍上好膛。他試著擠出一點警告而後就射了，襲來的高潮席捲全身。他，奇異地，想起他父親的表的表面，還有電腦磁帶燒焦的氣味。

　　然後就結束了。拿破崙退出去，原本被他的嘴包圍住的皮膚現在緊鄰著冰冷的空氣。他爬到床上，躺倒在伊利亞身旁，跟著伊利亞感覺到床墊陷了下去：蓋比躺到了他的另一邊。

　　「你看起來好慚愧。」他說，輕撫著他剛剛打他的地方。「為什麼？」

　　伊利亞嚥了口水。「因為——」他記得隔著他裝到拿破崙那的竊聽器聽見他幹維多利亞：他記得聽著他呻吟時刺到他身上那烤得滾燙的忌妒的刺，那他本該沒門的忌妒。

　　他又慚愧又羞愧的理由之中有些現在還不能對蓋比說，但心頭上最主要的是他恐怖的佔有慾。他多想這兩個人都 _屬於他_ 。

　　因為你老是喜歡跟沒有問題的事情找碴。」拿破崙的聲音從另一邊傳來。他的手安在伊利亞的脖子上，拇指搓著他兩塊鎖骨相連的峽澳。「你知道的，這沒關係。你沒有犯任何錯。」

　　伊利亞轉頭去看他。也許拿破崙是對的。如果這沒關係，那他就要使勁渾身解數去擺脫他的羞愧。

　　現在拿破崙給他的微笑看起來更柔軟了，不那麼魅惑，而伊利亞在拿破崙湊過來吻他時閉上了眼。


End file.
